1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the prevention and treatment of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) using a herbal formulation of plant extracts containing lectins and lectin-like compounds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant extracts and derivatives of plants for healing and prevention purposes has been described extensively in traditional and folk medicine literature. Over the centuries, plants have served as a major source of medicines for treating and prevention of diseases of mankind. Although recently the ability for synthesis and design of new medicines has provided new pathways for the development of therapeutic drugs, drug medicines derived from plants (phytomedicines) still have a very solid position in drugs used today. Phytomedicines are used in traditional and folk medicines by over 80 percent of the population in developing countries. In the United States, a $12 billion market has developed for plant derived medications, some of which are part of the established medical community and some of which are part of a community referred to as folk medicine.
For centuries, extracts and derivatives of specific plants or mixtures thereof have been used for treatment of illnesses. Many of these extracts or derivatives have been documented as having clinical effectiveness in treating illnesses. One such example is the aloe vera plant which is used in treating burns, minor cuts, and scratches.
Some extracts and components have been found useful in the treatment of sugar imbalances in diabetes. Other extracts and derivatives have been found effective in treating water retention problems that often accompany diabetes. The herbals listed in the following Table 1 are known to be prescribed for the treatment of diabetes.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Number of Times Herbal was Used in Relation to NIDDM (From the Original Chinese Literature and Translations Into English) (Current to November 1996) TIMES USED IN 28 PRESCRIPTIONS OF TIMES USED IN 30 CHINESE TRADI- PRESCRIPTIONS OF TIONAL MEDICINE CHINESE TRADITIONAL FROM 1980 MEDICINE FROM 1990 HERBAL 1990 1994 ______________________________________ Radix Rehmanniae 18 13 Radix Astragali 16 10 Radix Ginseng 16 10 Rhizoma Dioscoreae 12 9 Fructus Schisandrae 11 3 Radix Trichosanthis 10 4 Radix Puerariae 6 4 Fructus Lycii 6 3 Poria 5 5 Rhizoma Coptidis 4 Radix Glycyrrhizae 4 ______________________________________
Dr. Sou Jen Lo, a co-inventor in this application, has been making and selling an herbal formula in Taiwan and southern China that is used to provide relief from symptoms of the water retention which often accompanies diabetes. The herbal formula by Dr. Lo is composed of the following ingredients in the relative amounts listed in table 2.
TABLE 2 ______________________________________ INGREDIENT AMOUNT BY WEIGHT ______________________________________ Radix Ginseng 300 grams Radix Puerariae 450 grams Radix Scutellariae 300 grams Radix Ophiopogonis 300 grams Poria 300 grams Rhizoma Coptidis 300 grams Rhizoma Dioscoreae 300 grams Radix Trichosanthis 450 grams Radix Glycyrrhizae 150 grams Radix Astragali 150 grams Mixture Powder Total 3,000 grams ______________________________________
Dr. Yu Shu Huo, another co-inventor in this application, was a physician in rural areas of China. For many years his practice relied on herbal medicines, because of its remote locale. One of the herbal formulas sold by Dr. Huo was used to provide relief from diabetic symptoms. This herbal formula, called "Shenqi Jiangtang Keli", was composed of the following ingredients in the relative amounts listed in table 3.
TABLE 3 ______________________________________ INGREDIENTS AMOUNT BY WEIGHT ______________________________________ Radix Ginseng 480 milligrams Radix Rehmanniae 480 milligrams Radix Scutellariae 360 milligrams Radix Ophiopogonis 360 milligrams Poria 240 milligrams Radix Astragali 360 milligrams Radix Puerariae 360 milligrams Rhizoma Coptidis 180 milligrams Radix Glycyrrhizae 180 milligrams Each Bag (3 gram) Total 3,000 milligram (3 grams) ______________________________________
Neither of these herbal mixtures were found to be as effective as the new mixture of the present invention. Further, neither prior mixture was found to be as effective in controlling weight, a common problem among diabetics.